1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp composed of LED light unit, especially to a heat sink attached to the lamp for heat dissipation. The heat sink can be made of ceramic material, or alternatively made of a metal coated with an insulation material between it and the metal leads of the light unit.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,964 discloses a lamp with a heat sink which includes a plurality of LED module mounted on periphery of a heat sink 30. Each of the LED modules includes a plurality of LED 54 mounted on a front side of a circuit board 52. A plurality of heat pipes 40 attached to interior of the heat sink 30. A bowl-shaped cover 20 attached to a bottom portion of the heat sink 30, a lamp seat 10 secured below the cover. The bulky of the heat sink 30 makes the lamp heavy and the heat pipes 40 advances the cost of the lamp. A simpler structure with better heat dissipation and cost down LED lamp is desirous to be conceived.